


The Argument

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [10]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Fights, Gen, M/M, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: They never could stay mad at each other for very long.





	The Argument

“You’re fuckin’ insane.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Don’t fuckin’ tell me what to do.”

Paul could no longer remember who had started the argument, but he was damn well going to be the one to finish it. John just needed to get his head out of his arse for once.

“You think you’re so great just because you’re ‘Paul fuckin’ McCartney.’ Well, think about this—_nobody cares_,” John yelled.

“I _swear_, if you say _another word_, I’ll leave.” 

John’s eyes narrowed, and he stepped forward until their faces were centimeters apart. “_Another word_.”

…Paul was ashamed of how much he laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i swear, if you say another word, i’ll leave.” 
> 
> Thanks to SevenCandlesticks for helping me think of a title! Titles are too hard, haha.


End file.
